


There's Happiness After Me

by anakinskywalkr



Series: Quakerider AUs [2]
Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Oh My God, Ouch, i'm hurting, i'm in pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinskywalkr/pseuds/anakinskywalkr
Summary: Lincoln Campbell's spirit comforts Daisy Johnson as she struggles to come to terms with her blossoming feelings for Robbie Reyes.
Relationships: Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Quakerider AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051277
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	There's Happiness After Me

Daisy paced around her room. She couldn’t stop thinking about the conversation she’d had with Robbie earlier. The words he’d said, and the look on his face when he said them. But I’m here now, and that’s good. The way Daisy felt when he said those words, and the way she felt when she looked into his eyes was something Daisy couldn’t quite explain--

But she could explain it. It was the same feeling she’d always felt whenever she caught Lincoln looking at her, the same feeling she felt whenever he spoke. Butterflies in the pit of her stomach, the urge to curl her toes, the way she’d almost always break out in a smile. 

No. No, it couldn’t be. It was wrong. Lincoln had only been dead for a few months, and Daisy was most assuredly not finished mourning him. She’d been in love with Lincoln, and he had sacrificed himself to save her and the entire world from Hive. Lincoln was there after Daisy turned and Gordon had brought her to Afterlife. He had made her feel like she was still normal. He’d helped her accept her powers and herself. Lincoln had always supported Daisy through thick and thin, and had never given up on her--even when Hive had control of Daisy. Lincoln had still fought for her; he’d almost died trying to find a way to break Hive’s influence over Daisy. 

Lincoln had died for Daisy, and she’d refused to accept the fact she might be harboring any feelings for Robbie Reyes. It was still too soon. It wouldn’t be fair to Lincoln. He died for her, and within a few months she’s already fallen for someone else? It made Daisy sick to think that she could ever betray Lincoln and his memory like that.

She collapsed onto her bed, her head falling into her hands. She kept trying to take deep breaths, but each one felt like a dagger. There was just no way she could admit to herself that she had feelings for Robbie. 

Suddenly, Daisy had the same feeling she’d felt the day Robbie, Coulson, and Fitz had disappeared to the other side. It was the same feeling she’d felt when pursuing Mack in Robbie’s car. She instantly felt comforted, but she had no idea why. She didn’t know it was because Lincoln’s spirit was actually there with her right now, as he’d been since his death, sitting beside her on her bed, his hand on her back.

“Daisy, I know you can’t hear me, but I’m not upset with you,” Lincoln told her. He’d been there with her every day since his death, watching over her. It had killed him--no pun intended--to see her so depressed and self-destructive in the following months after he’d sacrificed himself. She’d had only one thing to hold onto, and that was her need to eradicate the Watchdogs. Daisy had turned herself into a wanted fugitive, had given up on S.H.I.E.L.D. and her friends because she couldn’t handle the fact that Lincoln had made his choice. He did what he did for her, and it killed him that she couldn’t cope with it. 

And then, one day, Lincoln watched all of that changed, even if Daisy didn’t know herself that it had changed. The day she confronted Robbie Reyes in that auto shop, Lincoln was there too. He saw the way Daisy worked Robbie’s boss like a toy; the way she stood up to Robbie’s threats, unyielding in her drive to get answers from him. Lincoln had witnessed them fight in the junkyard, had watched as Robbie let Daisy live even after she’d begged him to kill her.

From that day, Lincoln had watched Daisy’s interactions with Robbie closely. He’d watched as the way Robbie looked at Daisy went from curious to longing. He saw Robbie comfort Daisy during her random breakdowns over her mourning of Lincoln. He noticed the softness in Robbie’s voice whenever he talked to Daisy--the way he only had that softness in his voice when he talked to Daisy. Lincoln had noticed the glances Robbie had given Daisy when she wasn’t looking, and each one reminded Lincoln perfectly of when he’d met Daisy himself. He’d also noticed when Daisy had started to look at Robbie the same way, whether she admitted it to herself or not.

He knew Daisy was still mourning him, but he’d sacrificed himself to make sure she had a future. He knew going into that quinjet that it would only be a matter of time before Daisy had found someone else, and he’d made peace with it before the quinjet blew. So watching Daisy beat herself up for having feelings for Robbie hurt Lincoln in ways he didn’t know was possible. All he’d ever wanted for Daisy was for her to be happy, and in the weeks since they’d met, he could already see that Robbie Reyes would do anything for Daisy. He was sure Robbie would even die for Daisy.

“You can’t beat yourself up over this, Daisy,” Lincoln said softly. “I want you to be happy, and I know he can make you happy. You’ve been through enough already, you need to let me go and give him a chance.”

Of course, Daisy couldn’t hear any of this, but she could feel the wave of understanding that was washing over her. She couldn’t feel Lincoln, but she could feel a sense of understanding from whatever else was in her bedroom with her. 

She took a breath. The presence of whatever else was with her made her feel like she couldn’t deny anything anymore, much to her chagrin. It made her feel like she needed to admit it all, aloud. So she did. “I loved Lincoln, and I miss him every day, and it still kills me that he’s dead because of me,” she said to herself. Another deep breath. “But I feel the same for Robbie that I felt when I’d first met Lincoln.”

Safe. Secure. Like he knew she could more than take care of herself, but would always be there for her whenever she needed someone else to take care of her. Robbie gave Daisy butterflies in her stomach, had made her skin feel like it was on fire even when they didn’t touch. She’d longed to touch him every day since the auto shop, and when he’d returned after taking his uncle Eli through the hell-mouth, everything was intensified. When she’d seen him in that warehouse, sitting on the railing, his head down, all she’d wanted to do in that moment was tackle him in a hug and never let go. When Robbie had told Daisy that the other place had been lonely, but he was here now, and that was good, all Daisy had wanted to do in that moment was kiss him. Every time Robbie smiled at her, she wanted to melt away with him in a private room where no one else would interrupt them. Every time he spoke, especially to her, she felt like she’d be able to fly without using her powers.


End file.
